The Author
by Re-Boot Writing
Summary: A new self insert with a new style written by a relatively unknown author. Rated T for deaths lot's and lot's of deaths (Great now I sound like Henry from FEA). This takes place in a multiverse so if you have yourself have a story that you wrote and want me to do a cross-over with for this story just PM me or say so in the reviews. Also if you don't like it don't review it
1. The First Act

**Disclaimer I am not a power hungry Demi-God in real life nor will I unveil my name in this story. **

* * *

I was just in my room writing some new story ideas on my notepad but my pen ran out of ink so I had to get a new one. I honestly couldn't find a pen plus it was late and I was lazy so I called it a night. Until I heard something outside so obviously I decided to check it out. When I got outside I didn't see much any meteor or rocket parts, all I saw was a pen. This deep green pen I couldn't resist it so I took it to write some ideas that I had right then and there on my notepad, but as soon as I clicked it I was gone from my world and into another.

After I woke up I realized two things. One was that this pen is magical or from outer space and two being that I was far away from Earth or the Milky Way or even my own universe. I had no idea where I was until I saw it. The white goat like god of this universe, Arceus. Then I realized my destiny here to restore order in this corrupt universe, but I knew I couldn't do that and I didn't want to do that. I wanted to see if I still had my pen and my notepad on me. I still had then pen my my notepad was upgraded into a note book of sorts. The pages all had titles on the top and the first page said SELF mall across it. Then I knew what the hell (or in this case distortion world) was going on. I was to give myself superpowers in which I did. I gave my self flight, super strength, supersonic speeds, the ability to time travel, the ability to shape shift, the ability of teleportation, and the ability to spawn fire and plasma from my hands. I knew that wouldn't be enough but I could add on anytime. In the mean time I had to give my self a new image, so I made myself 6'4 (which is 193.04cm for those who use the metric system) giving me 8 inches in height I didn't have before. I also gained some muscles to help show off my super strength, and I made myself silver. The only downside is that when I made myself silver it erased most of my human elements like having hair on my head or having an iris or pupils in my eyes (I could still see somehow)but because I could shape shift back into my fourteen year old self it didn't matter. I looked more into the notebook and second page had SELF across the title which was good just in case I decided to add more super powers. Every other page from the 3rd on said SPAWN across the title except the last page. The last page was filled with this message,

"This book has an infinite amount of pages, but you can merge with it by having the making sure the book has the same number of pages on both sides when you open it. Once that is done lay it across your chest and the book will enter into your body and now you can just think of something and it will appear beside you or be added to yourself."

I thought about it and well did what it said and there was a flash of light but both the notebook and the pen were gone. I presumed the pen merged with me as well, but first I needed to test if this happened. So I thought of something and in a second a red button appeared on my shoulder which meant it worked, and that I needed to think of something so useful to me that I would love to have it, invincibility. Now nothing could stop me for I was no longer some punk kid who wanted to be a writer now I am The Author. Finally I was off to see what would happen if I destroyed Pallet Town after Red was the Champion for a month. I decided to say these words for they would be my first words as a Demi-God, "Let the chaos begin."

* * *

**Red's POV**

As I saw what was the burning ashes of Pallet Town I screamed and cursed out the monster that did this to the town. This was my town; I was born and raised here. This was where my journey began, and now this is where I must put my skills to the test, to save the lives of my neighbors, friends, and family not as some punk kid but as a champion. I heard a raspy old man whisper on his last breath, "He wasn't human, or at least I think he wasn't. His skin looked metallic to the point where I could see my face and the burning buildings being reflected off it."

Then he just stopped talking so I took my hat off in respect of this man. Then I saw him, the professor. He look liked he just got punched in the face ten times and then got kicked in the face. 17 times. His lab coat had scorch marks and holes all over it. Then I realized the professor tried to fight whatever the other man was talking about. I realized he barely escaped with his life. I ran to him and said "Professor who and what did this to you and why."

In response he said, "Honestly I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a pokémon as it made that very clear to me, for all I know it could have been an alien. His name or at least what he goes by is The Author, and he simply wants to show that he is a God by using his powers to dictate and rule us. Red you must stop him before he takes over or destroys Kanto or even worse the world."

I had to help Kanto as I was sort of the ambassador for it so I said in my most determined voice I could use, "I will try to defeat him professor I'll even try to get the other champions to help me defeat him." I knew that I would need help from the other champions and gym leaders for this as this thing is a threat to the world.

* * *

**One year later (Ethan's POV)**

"Ethan" my mother said, "Do you know what today is." she said in a tone that would make death shed a tear.

"Yes mom I know that today is the first anniversary of the Burning of Pallet. I know we have to remember the lives of those who died in that unfaithful fire." I know it's horrible that so many people died but for me only one of those people mattered, my grandpa. Honestly if it wasn't for him I would have never decided to become a trainer. He was the one who showed me the joys of raising a Pokemon. Now it was just my mom and I, and my grandpa's faithful Quagsire. Dear Arceus did that Quagsire take the news bad about grandpa's death. I mean Quagsire was with him when he was 10. I mean my mom and I were crying for days and the rest of the town cried for us but that Quagsire was a wreck. He knew grandpa better than anyone else in fact my grandma (who also died 4 years ago) said that she once asked Quagsire for help when she needed to buy him an anniversary present. No one could ever replace that bond that Quagsire had with grandpa. Even the other pokemon who all looked up to Quagsire and treated him as their leader of sorts were trying to comfort him.

"Ethan, I want you to know that even though your going to travel the region next year that I will always love you no matter what." she said while tearing up.

I cried this out, "Mommy I want my grandpa back. I miss him, Quagmire misses him, and WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." As my waterfall of tears were coming out so did my mom's then, Quagsire's. I honestly hadn't cried this much .If my dad was still here he would have said to stop crying like babies, but he left when I was only 4 and that's when Grandpa and Grandma moved in with us. After we all calmed down we decided to see his grave and pay our respects.

* * *

**Ok time for the obligatory AN. First of all my other story will still be updating and remember to VOTE ON MY POLL for my other story which only needs two more votes (my minimum vote total for me to continue is 7 votes) and is more upbeat then this story as I don't kill on the first chapter. Second of all The old man who Red sees in this story is the Grandpa of Ethan just to clear that up. Now this leads me to the names of the characters now I will be going on the game based names which means that no matter what you people say I will not call Ethan, Gold or Red, Ash and I will kill off side characters often so be prepared so rate and review and favorite as well as follow this story if your interested. Also I am not really a power hungry human being in real life so my character is purposely OOC. AoAE is out.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON AT ALL SO DON'T SUE ME OK **


	2. The Second Act

**Disclaimer I am not a power hungry Demi-God in real life.**

* * *

**The Author's POV one month after the event's of Red and Blue**

After about 5 minutes I decided to take my hand at Pallet town and as soon as I spawned, in the skys of kanto, the citizens exclaimed such remarks as,

"HOLY SH*T WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

"Is it a pokemon?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Why does it look so cool and awesome?"

"Can I be as cool looking as it is?"

Ok so the last two didn't really come out but the first three did so I answered in the most "calming" way I could, "Citzens of Pallet I am a demi-god known as The Author and I am hear to show you my power by destroying your city. Have a nice day for it may be your last." Suddenly everyone panics, and honestly I was realizing that I am not a human anymore I shouldn't care for them at all. I burned the town to the ground and I decided to become reflective because I think the last things that these meatbags see is their faces as they get the life crushed out of them from collapsing buildings, or their bodies turn to ash. The chaos here would give some overrated Norse God a run for his money. Now there was this old guy, who probably wouldn't be related to any main hero whatsoever, was struggling to get a piece of burning wood of of him. I decided to help him by putting him out of his misery in 10 minutes by shooting a tiny ball of plasma to stun him but the building nearby would crush him. Now apparently old Pro Oak wood here had seen the chaos with his old eyes and decided to fight me. Now the fight if you could call it that didn't last long I just had my arm shape shift into a hand cannon and he got a beating that he wouldn't forget, in fact he'd be lucky if he'd live.

As I was having my fiery fun flying in the sky and shooting fireballs at houses I saw read running down route one. As soon as I saw him, I teleported to route two and changing my appearance to a pidgey, knowing full well that no one wants a pidgey my disguise was fool proof. Hopefully my actions don't culminate later on cause I want to cause more chaos but at a later time in a different place.

* * *

**Five years after the events of Gold and Silver (Brendan's POV)**

Why did this have to happen now I couldn't just go being three years as the new Hoenn champion without something bad happening. Now because of some jerk called The Author my girlfriend May is kidnapped. Now if this was some Magma Grunt or Aqua Admin I could have easily taken them on, but nope this had to be some teleporting silver demi-god with super powers that stole her. So right now I'm on the back of a Rayquaza (which I only use for emergencies such as this and not for battles) trying to catch up with him. Arceus damn it he's a fast one as Rayquaza at full speed can go Mach 4 The Author can go at that same speed with a quarter of the effort. Eventually the chase stopped at Mount Chimney which you may think is a good thing but it really isn't as Mount Chimney is a dormant volcano. As soon as I get there the most horrible thing I have ever seen is going on. The Author is holding May upside down by her ankle over the trillions of gallons of molten hot lava that will kill her, and if I try to hurt him he's drop May and probably injure me or do the same thing to me. All hope seemed lost to me, but then he said the thing that would have made me go insane right then and there if I was strong or stupid enough to challenge him.

"Champion of Hoenn" He said, "Your girlfriend's life is at stake, but what if I told you there are parallel versions of her in different dimensions. There is one where she is the champion. There is one where she never wanted to date you. Basically if there is any possible alteration to her you can think of there is another version of her, yet at the same time there is another version of you."

"Listen you silver super powered sh*t I don't want a different version of her I want the version of May I have right now after all she maybe the only one that loves me." I shouted back at him.

"Oh but you are wrong Champion of Hoenn for you see there is one universe where she loves you even though your with another girl, but than again in that same universe you were like 15 when you started your journey and already had a level 17 Grovyle." He said nonchalantly as if he didn't hear what I called him before.

Now I was starting to believe him about this parallel dimension thing, but I needed to ask one more thing. "Is there anyway to save May's life."

"Well I can only think of one possibility as I am dropping her into the lava even though you believe me, but that is very slim and there is only one way to find out." With that he dropped May into the lava and teleported, but Rayquaza roared making the ground shake, but something rose from the lava. That something was Groudon whom May landed on saving her life. After I tried to calm May down I decided to go to a hospital to see if there was anything wrong with her so with that Rayquaza flew us to the nearest hospital, but when we were flying things were crossing my mind like who was the Author and where did he come from I mean someone had to see him before this. That's when I remembered when I was 6 there was something on the news about the burning of Pallet Town and people said a silver reflective humanoid being was the cause of it and a lot of people died. That description sounds just like The Author.

* * *

**It's AN time and hopefully this is the last chapter to go un-beta. Now first of all for those of you who have never played gen 3 games in which I feel really bad for you, Brendan moves from Johto to Hoenn which is why he would have heard about the burning of Pallet. Second of all with the whole parallel dimension things going on there maybe a cross-over with my other story The Dark Type Master which would be really cool. The 3rd thing is actually related to The Dark Type Master as I am doing this review vote thing so if your interested I'll put the link before the disclaimer. The rules will be on the author's note there so I will not be explaining them here. One thing I will say though any reviews here for the votes will not be counted only on my other story so for that reason I will be posting the link to my other story at the end of every chapter in case you want to vote. Also I will try to update this story as much as I can while these votes are going on as it won't end until the 8th of March. As for the name change I thing Re-boot Writing sounds way cooler than the AceOfEagles. So this is Re-boot writing and I'm going on sleep mode**

s/10107308/5/Dark-Type-Master **(ok so I can't post the whole link up so just try to match it up when copy pasting it ok).**

** DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON AT ALL SO DON'T SUE ME OK**


	3. The Cross-Over 1

**This is the second half of my crossover chapter with my other story so please check that out in order to see the other character, Dalton's perspective on the whole thing and yes that link or at least the part fanfiction will allow me to put in will be in the AN.**

* * *

**Back at The Author's HQ at The Hall of Origin.**

Hmm decisions decisions. I The Author have no idea when and where to go as there are so many options. It's at times like this where I created a random portal generator. Now the Random Portal Generator or RPG for short is basically a slot machine only difference is that instead of spawning coins it spawns a portal to the place you wanna go which really helps on days like this as let's face it I can't be harping on the same Earth all the time. Oh the results for today's victims is on Earth 16 Unova region in Floccey Town two years before the Journey of Hilbert and right when some kid named Dalton is coming to his home town. Well I should say the smoldering remains of his home town.

* * *

**Floccey Town (two years before the events of Black and White.)**

Ah I can smell that air. That smoke free scream free air, and it smells horrible. Thankfully I can fix that with me, myself, and my army of 100 untamed, relentless, can-not-be-caught Charizards. The best part of it all they only know how to fly and use flamethrower on anything they see. Now the people of Floccey looked like they were about to crap their pants when they had seen me just floating and stuff with 100 Charizards that looked like they were going to kill them all. Logically I had to calm them down the best way I knew how, "Citizens of Floccey I have with me 100 Charizards that will burn when I release control on them. Now I can track whatever they are doing and see where they are just using my mind. Now you have 3 seconds to prepare yourselves before your town is burned before your eyes. With that the panic in the air got rid of that horrible smelling peaceful air, and the three seconds are up so I released my link on them and the town started to burn as I floated and occasionally burned some buildings.

My purpose for this was to see how well other beings can do my dirty work with out me in control of them. With this I could easily spread chaos through out the worlds and I wouldn't even need to be there. Although there is one thing I can't do though, and that is traveling to the same exact place at the same exact time twice for reasons of me ending the universes as I know it. Well I technically can do it I just only use it as a last resort to all me other last resorts. Like if all the trainers that want my head because I did something directly or indirectly to scar them for life and for them to try and find me, and all my other plans failed as well as my other last resorts then I would do that as if I'm going down I'm taking everything down with me. My point is if this plan works that problem may be easily prevented.

* * *

Now my plan was working pretty well until this Dalton kid came riding up on his flygon trying to look all cool and said in the most annoying whiny way possible,

"Hey you, silver man. What the hell are you doing burning my hometown?" .

I answered simply with this."Well kid I am exercising my power over the world by burning your hometown as a reminder that I have more power than you ever will." Now I don't see what made him so mad because he decided to say some choice words trying to sound all tough.

"YOU COCKY PIECE OF SH*T. JUST BECAUSE YOUR A DEMIGOD DOESN'T MAKE YOU AN UNLIKABLE A**HAT!" He said that in like the most "intimidating" way he could which wouldn't scare a newly hatched magikarp.

It was at this point I was getting real tired of his sh*t and decided to say some choice words to him only much cleaner and way more menacing, "Listen you foolish brat. You clearly don't want your town to burn and so it will not, but I will make sure you rot in hell when you die. The deal gets better not only that but I will curse you so you die at the age of 70 no matter how healthy you are or how damaged you are, you will only die at 70. Just so you know the next time we meet, I'll damage you good giving you scars and burn marks all over the place and you will feel the pain no matter how bad you want to die at that moment you will feel the everlasting pain of all your wounds." I truly meant that I placed that on him after all I am a sadistic demi-god of my word. Now after that I basically left with all my Charizards fading away into thin air.

* * *

**The Hall of Origin **

As I came back I decided to see if I left any of my Charizards as Charizards instead of thin air, and as it turns out there way one and only one Charizard flying around the skies of Unova tracking down that Dalton kid. At this point I thought if it was for the best that I make this into a normal Charizard and not one of my evil Charizards that are only doing what I engineered them to do. By using my ability to create false memories I made this Charizard into a normal regular Charizard with no interest in burning down any towns at all. When Dalton the Oblivious finally noticed the Charizard that was following him for about an hour now **(note an hour before becoming normal not after) **he just chucked a great ball at it and I guess due to the damage it had in the fire it was caught.

Now my mission not as successful as I hoped actually provided a lesson for me and that is to make sure that they are only focused on what they were meant to do and nothing else. Aside from that I also gathered that it would be pretty wise to do this again as I would probably not be caught the next time as I may be doing something else. This only leave me one thing to do which is planning out where to go next.

* * *

**The amazing AN is here. Ok for starters in order to fully get this you must go read my other story called The Dark Type Master and while there you should review with the words Treeko, Torchic, or Mudkip and you can only use one of the words for one of the reviews that you post. Now there may be another cross-over chapter again which is probably not going to come until much later. Now how much later you may be asking, well to the point where every main character in my story has a team of six which means Dalton just needs to catch one more pokemon while Brendan needs four more, and May need six more asher starter is still being determined.**

** Right below is the link to my other story which you need to check out right now as this chapter makes way more sense that way.**

s/10107308/5/Dark-Type-Master **(ok so I can't post the whole link up so just try to match it up when copy pasting it ok).**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON AT ALL SO DON'T SUE ME OK**


	4. The Third Act

**This was inspired by something that is already done and I know this is a bit late but this might show the chaos it after this story is about chaos so I find it fitting that I added something like this in.**

* * *

**The Author's POV in another universe of pokemon Red**

I decided that terrorizing one version of Kanto wasn't enough so I decided to have another go this time with Red himself. How I would do this is that I would use telepathy to read his mind and trick him into thinking that I was the being that he worshiped. Whether it be his mom, dad, Professor Oak, Lance, or hell even a helix fossil I would become invisible and say that I was the thing that he truly worshiped above all else. When I was reading his mind I noticed that something was wrong with this kid real fast. He had these thoughts,

" Up"

"Down"

"Left"

"Right"

"A"

"B"

"Start"

"Anarchy"

"Democracy"

"Praise the Helix", and all these were constantly repeated in his head. The scariest part is that he acted as if he wasn't in control. It was as if his thought was inputted then put into action. For example when he thought "Left" he'd move to the left. To be honest it was freaky. I started to feel bad for the poor kid. I mean his life was already messed up as it is I don't want to mess it up any further by saying I'm the helix and making him do stuff that he doesn't want to do. As he already has to do that. I really thought about a what if thing going on. Like what if I was put in the same position as this version of Red. Would I have thoughts like him in which my thoughts command me on what to do, or would I somehow break free from the reign's of the chaos. Before this I thought I was chaos but now I'm wrong. I am merely an enforcer of chaos and anarchy what Red was experiencing was chaos and anarchy. He was beyond my help and so I left him the way he was.

As I flew away from him I wondered if he'd be okay. I wondered if he could survive out there with other beings controlling him. I started to wonder if I was being controlled. I decided to terraform cerulean cave in order to calm myself.

When I was there terraforming cerulean cave into a palace of anarchy I noticed that mewtwo wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was as if he was never there to begin with. In fact there were no pokemon in the cave at all, so I decided to take it upon myself to create chaotic pokemon based on the ones that were already inhabiting the cave. Keep in mind I wasn't finished terraforming so the cave looked more like a cave filled with colorful crystals than a crystal palace filled with anarchy and chaos. Now I wanted only the best of the best to try and survive in this cave with level 80 arboks, machokes, magnetons, and golbats that all hailed under an anarchy infused level 100 Mewtwo. The other pokemon there accepted him as the champion and decided that all humans need to be killed unless they are worthy of their champion. I also made the crystals in the cave direct cameras so I can see how many people have died while entering the new and improved cerulean cave. Personally I love it as it is a labyrinth of pure anarchy that will take the life of anyone who enters.

* * *

**Red's POV**

"Up"

"Down"

"Left"

"Right"

"A"

"B"

"Start"

"Anarchy"

"Democracy"

What are those things what do they mean why am I compelled to move with them.

" Up"

"Left"

"Left"

"Up"

"Right"

"Up"

"Left"

I guess they want me to move up and left or they're making me move up and left. I have no control anymore. Then I catch a glimpse of a silver man floating above me watching me.

" Up"

"Left"

"Left"

"Up"

" Up"

"Left"

"Left"

"Up"

"Anarchy"

I want to talk to him but I can't they don't see him. Maybe I'm going crazy or maybe there is a higher being making me do these actions. I consult to the helix and ask why. Why must I go wherever they tell me to? Why did they make me release Dux and Cabbage? I wanted Cabbage to stay.

" Up"

"Left"

"Left"

"Up"

" Up"

"Left"

"Left"

"Up"

"Anarchy"

"Anarchy"

"Right"

Who are they? Are they the angels of the helix or are they demons of the dome? I just want to know! I have so many questions and all will remain unanswered. I think I should give in fully.

"Left"

"Left"

"Up"

"Anarchy"

"Anarchy"

"Anarchy"

"Anarchy"

Give in to the anarchy of my life.

"Anarchy"

"Anarchy"

"Anarchy"

Give in to the chaos that has possessed me.

"Anarchy"

"Anarchy"

Give into their control.

"Anarchy"

Give into them as for they are the beings I call the streamers as their commands come to me like water flowing down a stream.

* * *

**Hey it's a me ANio**

**First of all I will never transition like that for an AN ever again. Second of all I had to do a twitch plays pokemon thing for this especially with the added thing of multiple universes that I have tried to make present in the story. Third of all FANART. I need fan-art so bad that it hurts so in order to stop my pain give me some for any of my stories. Please I'll give you a cookie if you give me fan-art. Fourth of all I am aware that this chapter is short so to make up for it I will make the next one longer.**

**Well that's it so I'm Re-boot Writing and I have stuff to do.**


End file.
